Always
by Team-Delenaa
Summary: Finn and Rachel had known each other since the age of 4. Naturally they became each best friends, first loves, first kisses, as well as first heartbreak. As they go through high school they fell into certain clichés, and all of the 9 years of growing up disappear.


Finn and Rachel had known each other since the age of 4. Naturally they became each best friends, first loves, first kisses, as well as first heartbreak. As they go through high school they fell into certain clichés, and all of the 9 years of growing up disappear.

A/N: This is a test run, ideas came to me. Read and Review. Finchel! PM or reviews with Qs!

Disclaimer: Glee or the character had not mine, if it was a lot more things would be canon.

Finn's POV

"The essay is to be handed in on my desk my Friday or you get a fat zero!" The English said then on queue the bell rang and the whole class ran like there was nothing more important. I guess I should get going to, only having an hour before my football team first game. I grab my notebook, textbook, and the paper balls I was throwing sliding it all in my book bag. I threw it over my shoulder and bolted pushing anyone who was necessity to get out. As I made it to my locker, my girlfriend Quinn was talking with her friend Santana about another designer shoe in fashion. I open my locker as soon as I get there, turning to see Quinn already next to me, with Santana nowhere in sight.

"Hey babe!" She said with her smile that I love so much, her bright eyes glimmer and I just reach down kissing her quickly. "What's the rush," she frowns and then I shove my book bag into my locker, grabbing my letterman's jacket and placing it on top of Quinn's shoulder. She nods slipping her arm through the sleeves, and rushes off to most likely cheer practice. I watch biting my lip wondering how I got my place here, I was such a dork alongside R-you know who. In junior high I was lucky enough to grow to be taller and hotter, and I was automatically popular. Later, dating Quinn Fabray who was head cheerleader.

I put my head together then turn to head off to my practice; I can already hear the guy in the locker room talking. I step in and I see Puck having Mike in a head lock laughing, I eyed he carefully wishing i could do something but I just turn away. "Say. Uncle." Puck said slapping each of Mike's cheek over and over, "Say it Mike." I whisper gripping my bag tightly watching what was happening, "I will break your neck." I grab my uniform and took off my shirt, seeing Mike's red face sent me off. "Enough Puck!"

I heard someone say it was a new kid named Sam, who was eyeing Puck carefully. I grinded my teeth together almost enough to break all of them. Puck move closer to Sam, with Mike still trying to breath, "I said enough!" I saw Puck grip on Mike's neck tighten, Sam step closer, "What you going go, Beiber?" My eyes closed for a second but I could Sam's fist connecting to Puck jaw, by the sounds of it, something broke. I open my eyes to see Puck on top of Sam, and I went to go push him off, but Mike already was at it. Then I look up to see the team staring at me almost - ashamed? I turn back, throwing my uniform ignoring their oblivious glares.

About 30 minutes we were out of the field watching the other team rolling it, we knew this would be easy, the team was unhealthy, fat, and a bunch of losers. I look over to Puck, a slight bruise forming on the bottom on his tight jaw. Then turn my head to Mike, red marks all around his neck, finally Sam who was already looking at me. He walks closer, and I was walking towards him too, "Thanks." I said through my helmet, he look up confuse, "What?" I bit my lip looking for anyone close to us, "Thanks for helping Mike. Puck can be an ass sometim - most of the time."

He laughs and I look over to Quinn by the bleaches, she was yelling at someone in the bleachers. I look up to see a brunette with her hands covering her face; I froze once the hands were gone. My hands were shaking, my childhood best friend was crying because of my girlfriend, I was thankful Sam brought me back to life. "You okay?" Looking to the exact place I was looking,"Yeah." I said walking away, but I notice Sam was still looking, I felt like punching him for looking at Quinn only to see he was looking at the brunette.

We won 9-1, it was easy to run circles around them, the only thing they could was fall over tripping allot of us. Matt might have spine his ankle tripping over one of Puck tripped, "Bad timing." Puck said after Matt was icing his ankle of the bench, Sam was the best playing better than me, which over me was clench my jaw. Scoring the last point exactly on the dot, the team picked him up screaming his name.

I ended with a shower, before most of the guys because they were celebrating. I got dress, walking out of the locker room, when I heard the piano. Now, most of the students left were out on the field celebrating the football team first win of the season. I curious followed the sound to the choir room, being where the glee club meet, a bunch of losers who sing to keep their spirits high. I peeked through the door to see Rachel, playing the keys fingers flowing quickly, letting out a beautiful melody.

Her face was covered by her silk brown hair, I placed my hand of the door, looking to her, and then the keys slowed down. She stops placing her hands in her lap, but her face fell down, as she lifted herself off the piano bench. Kicking it to make space to walk, she sat at the chairs her head down low, she was crying. Never in my life had I seen Rachel Berry hold her head down crying. We have known each other since we 4 years old, being in the 11th grade now it sounds and looks crazy.

She began writing in her notebook; I felt my hand jump on the handle, just begging to hold her. I hated when she cried, especially when I am the caused. Hopefully now I wasn't, because I wouldn't be able to bear, I twisted the handle.

Opening it to see Rachel looking up at me with her soft hurt doe eyes, I saw her knuckles were white due to her gripping so hard on her notebook. "Rach-el?" I begged myself to not call her the nickname I have developed over the years. She look over to the door that was closing, "What? Finn?" Rachel was sharp, I could tell all the shit I've done was finally getting to her. I needed an excuse, I went to strach the back of my head, "I needed to talk to -um- about errr Spanish and um other stuff." She looks up and I look down to her notebook seeing tears smudge her page.

"He left." I nodded looking down at my feet, "How are you anyway?" I ask balancing myself between the front then back of my foot, shifting trying to keep myself from sitting next to her. "Okay, holding on, no thanks to your girlfriend." I hold my breath,"Yeah I saw." Then I heard her shaky breath," Would you like me to get to some water?" Rachel laughs tucking some of her coca brown hair behind her ear, looking up smiling at me. "My dads haven't done that in a while," her voice seems longing and careful not to give too much detail.

"That's weird," I said moving closer than sitting a seat away from her, she only shook her head. "This is weird," she moves herself another seat away from me. "How?" I said selfishly, I know exactly, this is the longest conversation we have had in two years. "You are talking to me, without mentioning freak, bitch, or big-nose girl." She mumbles looking in the opposite direction of me at a poster saying, 'Music is happiness.' I see and suddenly a throat passed my mind, "See you around Rach." I let it slip but she didn't seem to mind, turning around smiling, "See ya around Finny."

I ran over to , who turns to me smiling, "Hello, Finn." I smile trying to sound as nice as I can, "HI I would like to join Glee Club." I expected him to offer his hand but instead he gave me a worried look, "You know some kids like Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, and Artie you have hurt their feeling. They won't accept you as fast as you think, and can you sing?" He asks and I shrug, the idea just popped into my head, "I can try." I try to win him over but all he did was look concern, "Okay, practice in tomorrow after school to 4. Every Tuesday and Thursday." All I did was smile, as he walked away the only thought that crossed my mind, How was I to tell everyone?

Rachel POV

I walk him walked out and suddenly I smiled, maybe our relationship would change back to the friends we were, and then I remember how he ditch me. To be popular, the first day we walked in hand and hand, different schedules, and different clubs everything changed. I have always felt like he pulls away from me, like he didn't try as hard as I did to stay friends. Or in others cases I wasn't popular enough to be his girlfriend. I stood up brushing my skirt, I still want to be his friend but the past will always been in my head.

He was my best friend, we changed each other, and he was the love of my life, but we can't go back to that. I still haven't fully forgiven him yet, I reach quickly to my bag rushing out the door for my dance classes. What was Finn even doing walking in the choir room, I open the door seeing everyone on the field then saw Quinn in the back of the bleachers with Puck. Huh weird? I turn and walk to my car.

I open the car, and felt a light breeze, I shiver. Pulling my sweater over my shoulders, I move to the driver's side jumping in. As I got in, my phone began ringing, and I look at the caller ID to see 'Finn' name pop up. After 3 years, I still didn't delete his name, I place my hand over the phone getting ready to pick it up but I pull my hand back. I am not just going to be best friends with him again, as badly as I want to, he has to take the steps.

How do I know he change? Maybe he will just go dump me on the sideline to hang out with all his popular friends? The phone stops showing Finn's thirteen year old face saying 'Missed Call From:' I sigh turning on my car, beginning to drive to my house. I glace back at my phone for a second then turn the corner, the phone went off again, I grab the phone pressing reject call, then shut it off.

I look back at the road, taking a deep breath, I need to focus. From thinking back to the conversation I had with Finn, right after his girlfriend's said I was the ugliest thing to ever walk on the face of the earth. I shook my head; I lasted three long years without even glancing at Finn, why am I so freaked out? I needed to get through the day, yet I would only see him tomorrow, I ignore my heart beating so fast and focus on the road ahead of me.


End file.
